Spinning in love
by sasukes gurl forever
Summary: Hinata's life changes when a certain blonde comes running through her high school's door. Well she really fall for him? or have to take her fathers orders? HinaXNaru second story. Please enjoy. ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my new second story. Hope you like it. Enjoy ^^ also please review whether i should keep writing or not. thanks. ;)  
**Chapter 1: ****Rain Wonders**

It was raining.  
I knew that just this was going to ruin my day already.  
Walking down the high school hallway dripping wet. I had ran through the  
rain. Forgetting to have brought an umbrella.

"Here we—" I started. But couldn't finish.

"LOOK OUT!" someone said.

I turned to look but before I could comprend what was happening. I  
felt lips crash against mine. My lips burning from pressure.  
The world around me spinning as I fall.  
Before I knew it I was on the floor.  
" what the heck was that for?" I shouted. I was pressed down by a  
blonde that had dark shade of blue eyes. Staring at me.

"oh I'm so sorry...your _pretty_." he said with a grin.  
I blush looking back into his eyes.  
He was radiating off heat on to me. Our bodies so close that I could  
almost feel his heartbeat. I prayed that he couldn't feel mine, because  
it was beating like a train on full speed.

Stopping the scene between us was the first bell.

The blonde looked up and suddenly back to looking at me.  
" I guess see ya around"  
And at that he left.  
His heat. His hands leaving my wrist.

Everyone's eyes were looking at me. I felt them looking at me.  
Whispering why I was still on the floor.

I could tell them why in a second..

" Love at first sight"

"Hinata? Why are you on the floor?" my best friend asks.  
Tenten. She was there for me like always.

" I don't know...maybe because I like it down here.." I say  
sarcastically.

" oh...okay..welp have fun". She smiles and starts to walk away.

I giggle. " help me up you goofball"  
She turns on her heel. And grabs my outstretched hand.  
Once back on my feet I dust my clingy clothes off.  
"hinata...your um...is showing.." Ten-Ten says sternly through her  
teeth.  
I cocked my head to the side confused of what she was saying.  
Then I look down to see my bra is showing threw my wet shirt.  
I almost scream. But Ten-ten cuts me off by telling me to cross my arms.

I had spare clothes in my locker. Just wasn't able to get to it yet.

Once to my locker. I grab the spare clothes. And a small towel.  
" you keep this, in your locker?" Ten-ten asks  
I nod and walk over into the girls bathroom. Ten-ten following.

" just in case this day had came." I said smiling. I turn to look in  
front of me. Sakura, Ino and Karin stare back at me.  
This girls' act like they run the school and are major sluts. They wear  
things that are totally against the school dress code. Either it's  
they're skirt is to tight or short. Or the shirt is too tight and to  
exposing.  
But they seem to always get by without trouble by seducing the  
Discipline teacher.  
"Well, well look who it is..the boob freak and her Mut." sakura says  
crossing her arms under her chest making her boobs push up.

Tenten makes a low growl in her throat. She totally hates them  
especially Sakura.  
Believe it or not but Ten-ten and Sakura use to be good friends.  
Ten-ten never told me why they aren't now. Though..

I walk pass they like they don't even exist. Before I make into a  
stall one of the girls grab my hair hard. Making me scream in pain. I  
walk backwards trying to loosen the grip. But it a strong hold.

" Hinata...how about I take these clothes off your hands...I'll wash  
them for you." Ino says quicking grabbing the dry clothes.

"Wait no!" I yell in protest.  
Ino can't reach the sink before Tenten tackles her. They wrestle on  
the floor. Each getting a turn for dominance.  
Ten-ten goes to swing at Ino but Sakura pushes her off Ino. Sakura  
grabs my clothes and runs water on them. The color becoming a deep  
shade then the original color it was.

Tenten wipes some blood that is trailing down her mouth.

She must have bumped into the tile wall really hard. Karin let's my  
hair go and the girls dash out.

Leaving my spare clothes to dry in the sink.

Like I said, just the rain can ruin my day.


	2. This is How it Goes

thank you for addin me in your favorites people, and please read my first story. thanks and enjoy. also i hope im not updating to fats for yall. lol ;)

_Chapter 2:_ _**This is how it goes**_

" What do I do now?" I mumbled kinda talking to myself but at the same  
time too Tenten.  
We were sitting on the bathroom floor. My long raven hair dripping,  
making small tiny puddles. Tenten, across the other side of the  
bathroom. Her hands in fist. He face was calm but her eyes distant in  
thought. She must be thinking about Sakura and those girls.

I sighed and stood up. I slowly walked over to the sink with my soggy  
clothes in it. The faucet dripping little drops on the clothes every  
30 seconds..

I picked the clothes up and just threw them in the trash.  
" looks like I'll just go to the nurse and see what she does...maybe I  
can tell her about the girls and-"  
"NO!" tenten cuts me off. Her eyes raging with fire. " We are are not  
going to be wimps and tell on them like 5 yr. Olds..." she pauses. "  
We're ginger to to get them back."  
She moves towards the door. The silence broken by her shoes moving  
along the floor tiles.  
Tenten was pretty. She had brown eyes that shined when she smiled.  
She had grown her hair. Which she had two ponytails on either side of  
her head. Her boobs were the like almost perfect on her body. And her  
pink polo shirt shows her curves perfectly. Her white skirt showing  
her pure white legs. She's pretty.

Me on the other hand I have raven long hair. Sometimes I can barely  
tame it. I wear hoodie shirts and jeans.. With sneakers. On top of  
that I had freak boobs that were huge. Sometimes I think I'm the last  
bra size on the chart at the store.

We move down the empty hall walking towards the nurses office. Once we  
get there I see the blonde teacher. She was kinda overweight, but not  
much.  
She smiled at us like we were freeing her from boredom.

"how may I help you ladies?" she asked. Her white teeth showing at us.

"umm...if you don't m-mind I was... wondering.. If you have spare  
clothes I could b-borrow.?" I stammered. I played with the ended of my  
shirt.

"Sure honey" she said " we have clothes over there under the bench  
there" she pointed toward a wooden bench that had a box under it.

I walked over there. Tenten sitting in a swirly chair.

I removed the top of the box and there was a bunch of clothes. There  
was a plain dark yellow shirt that had a v-neck cover up that exposing  
would be a net. I found some capris and slipped the outfit on. It was  
just my size. I was surprised. Though my bra was kinda wet.  
The capris were a dark grey that had string to tighten it hanging from  
my sides.

When I was done I thanked the nurse and she gave us passes to go to  
classes.

She sadly watched us go as her boredom begined again.

Tenten and me walked back to our lockers in silence. Our lockers were  
one locker away from each other. The locker between us is empty.  
I shove my wet clothes into my backpack and grab my books. I look  
into my mini mirror my hair kinda frizzy but tamed because of a pink  
hair band.  
" Soo I saw that cute new student on you this morning.." Tenten started.  
I blushed rembering the accidental kiss we shared.  
I put a finger on my lip tracing it. That was my first kiss.  
I kinda smiled but didn't want to make Tenten get ideas.

" yeah. He didn't mean too. I was stupid for not moving" I knocked on  
my head laughing awakardly.

Tenten raises an eyebrow and turns to start to walk.  
"Hinata." Tenten said  
"yes, Tenten" I answer.  
"...your weird" she states  
Man she's straight to the point.  
" Tenten you are too" I say.  
She stops and looks at me with raised eyebrow and her hand on her hip.  
" come on hinata..who's the weirdest here?"  
" you are" I smiled.  
She jokingly argue about who's the weirdest when unexpectly someone  
comes up from behind me.  
" ummm...Hinata" Tenten stares pass me.  
" yes, weirdo" I laugh.  
She points and there's the blonde.  
I almost pass out but to many thoughts jolt me from passing out.  
" hey cutie. I'm guessing your name is hinata. I'm new. The names  
Naruto" he said his books in his left hand. He had a big grin on his  
face.  
"umm..hi Naruto"  
Ugh. My shyness is coming out.  
He was wearing a black shirt with some jeans that were ripped. His  
shoes hiding under his pants kinda. But they were white.

" I was wondering if you would happen to know where the the guidance  
counselor's office is" he asks us.

Tenten steps closer.  
" down the hall and to you left, that way" she says  
He waves and leaves.

"hinata?" you still on earth?" tenten waves her hand in my face.  
" yeah.." I say softly  
" you like him" She says sternly. Her arms crossed over her books on  
her chest.  
"I don't" I lied  
" yes you do"  
We start down the hall arguing, over this new faced blonde named..Naruto.

~*~  
" Im home!" I shout. My voice echoing in the mansion. My family a very  
honored family. I leaved with my father, mother and my cousin Neji.  
My father comes out with a robe on. Not the one of those bathroom  
robes. Like the Japan robes. The ones similar to spas.

" keep your voice down hinata" my father says sternly.  
I bow and look at him.  
I set my bag near the door next to neji's. He goes to a different  
school. More private. Mine is off course public.  
" hinata..I have something to tell you something" he states.  
"yes, father" I say I spot neji's sitting on the top step of my the  
stair case looking at me.  
"get me tea in my den in a few minutes" he says leaving to go back  
into his office.

I bow. And then run up the stairs to sit next to neji.  
"hey" I say.  
"hi" neji says he gets up and leaves down the hall. I watch him  
disappear back into his room. This is the same stuff. Father orders me  
around and Neji disappears.

Which is why I love school more then home.

I run down the steps going to make my fathers tea. I start to boil  
water in the tea pot. I grab a lemon from the pantry and start to  
slice it.  
"ouch" I remark. I cut my finger tip. Watching the blood spill down my  
finger. I quickly wash it off as I hear the tea pot whistle.

I quickly make the tea and rush to my father's den. His office full of  
bookcases. Books lined together.

He was writing. And looked up at me when I was mid way to him. There's  
silence that tap on my eardrum.

I get nervous around my father when I stand he has to tell me something.

"hinata..today something came in the mail."  
I nod. An wait for the him to say what he has to say.  
"tomorrow you have a marriage interview with a close friend family,  
your attending at 5:30pm tomorrow" he stated.

My life froze for 2 seconds. My father not even asking me of I even  
wanted to go. My heartbeat went fast.  
" but father.." I protest  
" hinata..when I make a statement you do it."  
When he says that to make..it makes me feel like I have to go back  
into my place. I bow and leave.  
Not even gently closing the door.

I rush up stairs.

My heart beating faster. I felt like punching a wall.

I rush into my room. Plopping on my bed. My head filled with thoughts.

Then I raise my finger noticing that my finger was slightly bleeding.

This made me realize...that this was reality.


	3. Out Of Order

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm kinda getting writers block. * Laughs nervously*… any ideas. Write them on reviews if you'd like. Enjoy. :)_

_**Chapter 3:**_ _**Out of Order**_

The sun shined in my face when I woke up. I didn't realize I had  
fallen asleep. I rise of the bed looking at myself in the mirror.  
'who would want to marry me?'  
I pass the mirror and walk into the hall. Neji's door was open which  
meant he was awake already. But the bathroom door close. The hall  
looked so peaceful. The only thing making sound was the grandfather  
clock ticking away time.

It was 6:27 in the morning. Neji's school opens at 7:00, meanwhile  
mine opens at 7:55.

I walk in my room looking for my cell phone. I walk over to my  
nightstand an flip it open.  
I have 1 unread message. Probly from Tenten.

I close my phone and hear the bathroom door open. Glancing over at  
Neji's door I see him wrapped in a towel. He sees me and laughs at my  
reddened face. His door closes leaving me to myself.

Jumping in the shower after Neji always makes me mad. Slightly happy  
because his cologne smells really good. But he never cleans the  
bathroom floor if there's water on it. One time I slipped. Tile floor

and my head aren't a good mixture.

I jump out the shower and get dress. Just thinking about get dress  
makes me stress out. Today I just threw something on. I ran down the  
stairs with a white button shirt and a black skirt. On top of that  
to add I wore white sneakers K-Swiss. And a heart necklace that Tenten  
gave me.

When down stairs I grab a orange and run out the door. Everything was  
smooth till I see a black limo outside the double doors. I close the  
door behind me. Walking slowly up to the limo.

Out come a man and a woman. The man in a suit and a woman in a business  
suit too. They both looked important.

I bow slightly an walk fast to my car. The time said 7:34. It takes  
me 10 minutes to get to school. I back up my car pulling away from the  
white bricked mansion. Before passing by the limo I see a figure. I  
couldn't see because of the tint on the window. But the figure waved  
to me. And I pulled away going to school.

**~*~**

"Hinata what happen I didn't see you in homeroom?" Tenten asked. 1st  
period science. We were working on exploring a cut open frog with a  
partner. Of course this was disgusting too me.

"I was running a little late." I state. I picked up a knife and poked  
at the little beating heart off the frog.  
" Soo did you get my text last night?" Tenten remarked.  
"umm yeah but I didn't read it."  
" oh. Well I'll just tell you..there's this new kid coming to our  
school named. Sasuke. Weird name huh?" Tenten keep talking but I had  
zoned out after her first fact.  
' Sasuke? What's his last name?'  
" ...so are you coming or not?" Tenten finished  
"..I'm sorry say that again." I say embarrassed.  
"Naruto's party? Did you listen a-"  
My hand suddenly took the knife and popped the frogs heart. Blood  
squirting forward onto another kid.  
" HEY!" the kid shouted.  
" oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" I plead to the frog. His little body turning  
blue.  
" Hinata..the plan was to explore the frogs insides..NOT KILL IT!"  
Tenten shouted.

About 30 minutes later we bury the little frogs body outside next to  
the sciences room window. The teacher said a quick pray and some kids  
who cared stood around the little mound covering the frogs body.

" ...and blah blah amen..okay students back inside." the teacher said  
walking away.

" well there's my F+ for the day." Tenten laughs. We walk back in the  
classroom.

" Why you? What about me?" I ask with a concern face.  
" Hinata everyone knows if you were to fail a class, it would be  
because your father told the teacher too. Your smart as the devil!"  
Tenten said sitting in the stool next to me.  
I look at tenten knowing she was right. Everyone knew I was a rich  
student. And that I should be with my cousin at a private school. That  
everyone adored.  
The bell rings and me and Tenten shuffle our way to our next class.  
Tenten goes down another hall to her class and I go to my stupid  
social studies class.

I sigh as I take a sit in the back. The teacher reading a newspaper,  
not caring what the kids in the class were doing.

"hey Hinata"  
" hi" I turn to see Naruto. I blush looking back out the window.  
' why's he in my class?'  
" Sorry did I startle you?" he asks concern.  
I turn and look down at my books down on my desk. Naruto in a desk  
next to me.  
" Why a-are y-you in this class?" I stammer nervously.  
He sighs and sits back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

I look over waiting for a response.  
" My schedule keeps switching. And I hate having to keep having to  
hear the guidance counselor yap about it.. Ya know?" he explains.

" Yeah. That tends to happen." I said clearly.  
' wow I didn't stutter!'  
" Anyway you hear about my party?"  
" Um yeah." I laugh nervously.  
" you coming?" he looks at me his blue eyes taunting me. His white  
shirt is fit enough to show he is in good shape. His pants dark blue  
and his shoes white.

" Um.."  
I can't tell him I have a marriage interview! That would be crazy.

"Umm I have to do business with my mother later..so I can't make it."  
I say.  
"Oh..too bad." he said down " if you have time left over just come  
over to the skating rink. I reserved the party there. It don't end  
till 11:15" he stated.

I nodded and smile.  
He smiles back.  
' dang I hope I don't look like an idiot.'

The class starts and the day goes by like that.  
My drive back home is horrible. I can't keep my mind off the  
interview and then Naruto.  
A red light shines stopping me from coming through.  
" who is gonna be at the interview?" I sit there listening to the  
radio blast at my BMW. I don't realize that the light is green till  
cars start honking at me and giving me the finger.

I pull off. Things are getting out of order.

I get home and it's 2:57.

I jump out the car not bringing my backpack. I do homework during class  
when I finish class work early.

I lock my car and walk in the house. Noticing that black limo is gone.

I walk in closing the door. Not even mentioning I'm home.  
Neji looks like he was walking down the stairs. But is paused before  
reaching the bottom.  
" hey" Neji says greeting me.  
Wow he actually greets me first.  
" hi" I say walking towards the kitchen. I hear his following steps  
and wonder.  
' what's up with him?'  
I look in the fridge and grab a gallon of water. The kitchen color  
black and white. But the floor black marble sparkled.

I pour a glass. And watch Neji sit on the stool. He had his school  
dress shirt on and some tan pants. His hair pulled back in a loose  
ponytail.

"why didn't you tell me you had a marriage interview?" he asks  
breaking the silence.  
I drink half my glass and look dead at him.  
" well you didn't ask, in fact we barely talk Neji." I inform him.  
" we'll maybe you should start a conversation"  
" I do. I say "hi" and you leave not even wanting to talk. It's your  
fault that things like conversations don't happen" I explain calmly.  
He looks at fault and looks down at the counter.  
" they are in there.." Neji says  
" Wha?" I'm confused.  
" those people you saw this morning.. They are in fathers den."

I look towards the door down the hall.  
There's light slightly showing under the door.

Then suddenly the door cracks and out comes a raven haired boy. He's  
handsome. But looks like he would be attacked by Sakura and her group.

He walks in the kitchen and Neji stands up.

" so your Hinata?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.  
" yes" i say. I don't want to show nervousness in front of Neji. He'll  
think I'm weak.  
" Im Sasuke. Nice to meet you" he smirks.

Authors note: Do you think Sasuke should be Hinata's marriage interview? I don't know. Who do you think should be? Answer on reviews. ^^


	4. Call Me Crazy

thanks for reviewing last time people. sorry i could update yesterday. i couldnt get internet. but surpisely K.999999999 totally read my mine on the plan of the story. i was thinking and i saw your review and i was shocked you were like a "angel review". lol well ima have fun with this story. and i promise i wont do exactly what that review said. so enjoy. ^^

_**Chapter 4:**_ _**Call me Crazy**_

My heartbeat skipped a few beats. But I keep my face calm.  
The room is silence. I pray they can't hear my heart pounding against  
my chest. I secretly eye up Sasuke. He wore a plain dark blue shirt  
with some light jeans. I couldn't see his shoes. But he looked like a  
student that would go to our class.

" So I heard your going to Hinata's school?" Neji says breaking the  
silence.  
"Hn, I guess" he answers.  
Seconds later a butler looking guy shuffles out telling us to coming  
inside Father's Den.  
I see father at his desk with his hands folded on it. His face not  
showing a Sign of greeting. On the other side of the desk apparently  
seem to be Sasuke's parents. They looked very friendly. I smile  
lightly at them. They stand up when they see Neji walk in. I don't  
know if our family clan is powerful than them or whatever. But they  
bow slightly and come straight to me. Knocking Neji out the way.  
" Hello Hinata darling" the woman shakes my hand putting her other  
hand on top of mine. I nodded. And the man stood there smiling like a  
complete goof.

Compared to Sasuke they seemed much more...Smiley? The butler guy  
pulles a chair for me between Sasuke's parents and we sit down. Expect  
Sasuke and Neji.  
" Hinata, this is Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha." my father explains. Like 'Duhh'  
father.  
Basically the 1 hour passed by with information of me and Sasuke.  
About what we would support. And what we could give to the future.  
Boring...Boring and more Boring.

" Okay! So far Hinata...sounds like a great daughter-in law..but we  
will give her a 1month and half to make her decision."  
explained. I smiled when he said "My decision".

By the way if you haven't noticed Sasuke is my marriage interview. Not  
some guy who walks into my house and says hi.

Before the Uchihas left Sasuke slipped a note in my hand. I put in my  
bra. Just in case Neji thinks he can get it from me. I watch the limo drive off and my afternoon settles.

The house is once again silent and filled with orders. Though Neji  
came into my room.

" hey" he says in the doorway of my room.

I was in the middle of reading a medical ninja book. I looked over to  
see him there from my desk.

I swing around in my chair. And looked at him.  
" hi" I greet.  
He walks in and takes a seat on my bed.

" So..do you like him?"

" I don't know." I quickly say. I've been trying to keep mind off of  
what happen earlier. And trying to think of whether to go to Narutos  
party.

" Listen Hinata , this is not a game. Are you going to marry him or  
not?" Neji says sternly.

I look from my book. And turn around quickly.

" Neji, I'm in charge of my life and your in charge of yours. Stay of  
my business. If I like him, or love him, what does it matter to you?"  
I shout.  
Neji doesn't turn to look at him. Just sits there motionless.  
I feel guilty for yelling at him. But it was still a personal matter.  
I was stressed and I shouldn't have blew it up at Neji.

Neji gets up and is about to leave my room.  
" wait..Neji..I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at-"  
" no your right.. I stay in my life. And you control yours." he says.  
He walks into his room and shuts the door.

I look back at my book and close it. Tossing it on the bed.

Before I knew it I had gotten in the shower. My whole body under the  
hot water. I switched the water to cold. The water trickling down my  
back. Giving me goosebumps.  
I wished the water could wash away the stress, the problems and  
everything that wouldn't make my life perfect.

I jump out the shower and I decide to go to the party.  
I look in the mirror and look at my wet hair dripping. And my face. I  
practice smiling. But I get tired of trying and start to pick up my  
clothes off the floor. But I notice the note Sasuke gave me earlier.

I open it. My fingers giving the paper wet marks.

The note reads:

_Dear Hinata,  
I know the parents did most of the time talking about us. But I'd like  
to get to know you a little better. You seem like a nice girl. And  
your pretty. Meet me at the ice cream shop, down the street from that  
mall at 4:00pm Saturday.  
-Sasuke.  
_  
His handwriting was slant, but still straight.  
I smile and fold the note back. I walk to my room. And get dress to go  
to the party. Setting the note under my mattress

I wonder what to wear that day? I wonder what's his favorite ice cream  
is?

I'm to busy to realize that I'm in my car, by the time Im back in reality.

" This is getting crazier and crazier by the second." I whisper to  
myself.

First the Sasuke thing . The interview. I yell at Neji? What's next? Naruto  
kisses me? I blush at the thought and pull off to the skating rink.

Author's Note: sso what do you think? Review please. :D


	5. Desires Come in Dreams

Chapter 5: Desires come in dreams

I arrive at the skating rink the music blasting, I can hear it all the way out from my car. I walk in the building looking to left I see an arcade and to my right a little lunch table. Everyone I know and see at school is here. I see Tenten in the arcade area and walk over there. She was playing ping pong.

" your so corny Tenten" I grin happily.  
Tenten looks up and smiles back.  
" Girl I knew you'd come! Also you wanna check out the new guy?" she shouts. To me it sounds like she whispering to me, the music making her voiceless kinda.  
" um sure whatever." I awnsered. She took my hand and moved through the crowds like a snake, me behind her.

" okay here he is" she pointed.

It was like my heartbeated in a million ways.  
"s-sasuke?" I whispered confused.

'why is he here? Who invites him?'  
I didNt realize I was staring at him till he smiled at me.

A light blush appeared on my face. I turned a felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to throw up. To much things were running through my head.

" hey hinata you okay?" she asked with a questioning look.  
I nodded and faked smiled.  
" hinata, wanna get a drink?" Tenten asked smiling greatly  
" yeah ice tea please" I anwsered

She hit me on my shoulder.  
" no silly like a drink? Luiqur."  
" umm we are way to young for that."  
"just one cup." I promise." she said.

I lett her willing take my hand and we went back outside. The cold nice air hitting my face. It felt good. It hot in that place.

We went around back to a group of guys. Tenten did a bunch of talking and gave me a cup. We walked. Back in.  
She had already taken about two sips.  
" hinata try it. For godsake" she said tuned out.  
I took a sip and sweetness fluttered my tougue but when I swallowed bitterness came.  
I coughed. " it's good but bad aftertaste."  
Tenten laughed goofily and in a flash she went off with this boy.

I walked around sipping at my drink every own and then.

The rink was filled with people. Copules holding hands. Boys racing. And friends just having fun. Strobe lights were flicking on and off in colors of red and yellow. It was dazzling to see the the lights flasing. It kinda made me sleepy.

"hey wanna talk?" I heard a close voice. That persons breathe on my ear tickling it. I quickly turned and saw sasuke.

" ohh hey..umm I didn't think I'd see you till Saturday." I responded  
" well let's talk now. " he said weirdly.

I followed him outside. Next to the skating rink was a playground. We walked there.  
I could barely hold my drink I was so nervous.  
We both sat on a swing next to one another.  
It was really silent for a few minutes.  
Like the air was stale tense. I didn't know what to ask. Say. I dont know!

Before I could open my mouth I felt sasuke's lips on mine. His hands invaded me on the swings. I felt the swing move forward his hands gripping it. He was close that his body heat was hitting my skin to wArm me.  
I felt his tongue slither into my mouth.  
"alchol?" I tasted.  
The kiss got deeper and I wanted but to stop it. But it was kinda..romantic.

My heart was racing like a bullet. My face was hot with red shading.  
His tongue swirled in my mouth letting my taste buds get a taste of what was in his mouth.  
My body shivered. When I felt his cold hand touch my cheek.  
He broke the kiss and push my body to fall back. I hit my head. It hurt badly. But I felt his lips on my neck. He on top of me.  
"s-sasuke. Wait we don't even know eachother" I whispered.

" no let's get married after this. I wanna have 3 children 1 year apart" he said between kissed.  
His other hand gradually moving up skirt.  
It felt his hands were everywhere.  
" your going to fast for me sasuke!"  
I felt his lips against mine and I silenced. It was inviting. Warm like. But cold.

"ahh she's back." I heard tentens voice.

I blinked looking up. At a bright light.  
I coughed water spurting on my shirt.

" hey girl you probably drink like 3 sips and passed out. I was glad I found you on floor before that betch Sakura did." she explained.

' so that was all a dream.'  
I traced my lips. It was a dream. Just a dream.

I looked at Tenten and we both smiled. We were in the bathroom of the rink.

We got up and walked to our cars. Waving goodbye.

I drove quite nicely.

" why was sasuke at the party though?" I talked to myself. I shook off the thought and drove home. The house was halfway light up.  
' who's still up? It's like 11:00 at night.'

I walked in the house to see just the light was on. I cut it out and walked up stairs.

Going into my room. Plopping my bed. My head hurt kinda. But I was smiling.

Maybe I can have that dream again if I try.

Author note;/ hey guys. Please review. If your a little confused on this chapter than you have the right. I had writers block for a while. School wasn't helping either.  
Anyway thanks for reading and I should updating soon.


	6. Sweeping Stardust

**Chapter 6**:_** Sweeping Stardust**_

_Please enjoy. sorry for the delay of updating. **Uzumaki Ricky** you made crack up laughing when i saw your review. hope you like this one. :)_

_**

* * *

**_

Hangover is totally not fun at all. I guess I'm sensitive to drinking alcohol.  
That dream i had when i passed out totally kinda kept me up a little.

Anyway father and Neji woke me up this morning. They were yelling at each other. Like I know we have arguments and everything but this is a big house...it echoes.

They were yelling at each other till Neji got out the door, that wasn't helping me at all. Neji left and I was trying to slip out the door myself. But father stopped me.

"okay father bye!" I said opening the door quickly.

" hold it hinata!" his voice boomed. I felt the vibrations bounce off my ear drums. I close the door quickly and looked back at him.

His clear eyes burned with fire from yelling. I didn't feel like being a verbal punching bag.

" have you...made your choice whether to marry this boy?" he asked unease with the conversation. I was kinda shock to hear this from my own father. But I didnt show I was.

" um not yet father" I said nervous he might give me a lecture.  
" ohhh" he walked the stairs slowly. And disappeared.

I think I was dismissed. I walked out the door. Feeling a slight breeze to my skin that was exposed. I stepped out and walked to my car.  
I jumped in my car, starting it maybe i was leaving a little to early.

i arrived at the school and wasnt early nor late. i saw Tenten but she was talking to a teacher. i was a litttle out of it becasue i didnt even notice naruto was there. he was leaning aganist_ my _locker.

" whats up?" he said flashing a smile at me

i normally would have blushed but i didnt. i looked at him and moved to the locker next to mine. there was a very weird silence. naruto just keep looking at me while i picked out my books for class.

" i didint see you at the party.." he said kinda down.

" i was there..just left a little earlier than i thought." i remarked. i saw a light blush on his face.

" um...i was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow" he asked shyly. now this was quite the shock to me. well maybe not really. i wasnt even trying to look good today. Main deal was that sasuke wanted me to meet him tomorrow. and im not going to go between two guys. Ew no.

" im sorry i have plans already" i said nervously. he let out a sigh and then looked kinda pass me. i gave him a questioning look and then turned.

it was sasuke he was here. well coming towards me. In my head i was cursing myself with every word i could find.

Naruto smiled and waved. Sasuke nodding a little. he walked right pass me and Naruto but i thought i saw him give me a glare.

More students started rushing in and Naruto gradually left me. Tenten coming over to ramble about the teacher yelling at her.

Really i didnt care. i had more things to think about.

Apparently our class is combined with Narutos and we are suppose to do a car wash. i didn't hear this until Homeroom. And don't ask me how i know Naruto's homeroom either.

School went over by fast. By the time i knew it, Tenten was waving bye to me from her car.

I wished i could have went home too. But me and some other girl had cleaning duty. The school was really quiet. The only thing making sound was my broom. i was sweeping the staircase. Maybe it was good to stay at school. Neji and Father were in a fight, and i dont feel like listening to it.

Well my thoughts changed in a matter of seconds.

"hey Hinata" i looked down seeing the blond.

"w-what are you here still?" i asked watching him step up the stairs. closer to me.

" well i forgot a important book." he said smiling.

To be honest his eyes were awesomely beautiful.

" ohh..well you got it right?" i said moving to the wall. my back on the cold wall.

" Hinata, I really like it here. Especially the school...know why?" he came a alot close.

i didnt want to say anything. but it fell out my mouth. my eyes searched the features of his face.

His skin color. eyes. cheeks. lips.

i dont know who made the first move. His lips were defiantly soft. his hands were on my waist. it was better than the first kiss we shared. well lets not even call that one a kiss. Beside the point, this one was for real. im guessing a light blush was on my face. casue when he pulled back he smiled kissing my nose.

" ... you." he gently whispered.

My heart was racing like there was no tomorrow.

i slipped out of his grasp and ran down the stairs. ( more like tripped) but i resumed down the hall. He must of knew i was going to run. i didnt hear my name or any footsteps following.


	7. Embarrassing Waters

_please enjoy this new update. also if you please more reviews. :D_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: _Embrassing Waters_ **

I ran till I tripped running into another empty classroom top floor. I sat in the corner breathing heavily.  
Okay why the heck did I run?  
I calmed down looking at the surrounding things around me.  
The chalk board scoffed with erasing markers. The desk somewhat neat. I didn't realize someone was there till I looked at the door.  
"sasuke?" I whispered under my breath.  
What did he forget something too?

" well there you are." he consulted.

Walking towards a desk that was next to me. He slowly sat in it. Slouching, with his hands behind his head.  
" what are you doing hiding in here?" he looked at me. It felt like his eyes were piercing through me.

I averted my eyes and bit my finger.  
" umm just sitting around." I responded. Soon enough his eyes retreated looking at the front of the class.

" are you still meeting me on Saturday?"  
The question bobbed around the room for a bit. The car wash was tomorrow which is Friday then Saturday is sasuke's meeting.  
" sure" I said my voice cheerfully squeaked. Where the heck did that come from.  
My heart skipped a few beats when sasuke gave me a rare smile. He got up and left. Leaving me in the corner I was at.

In what felt like minutes to me. It got dark outside. I got up and went down stairs to get my stuff and leave. No sign of naruto so I was safe. It was peaceful outside the street lights were on and cars and their lights passed by on the road. By the time I got home it was 7-ish. Father was in his study and Neji wasn't around. I sneaked upstairs only but go to bed confused on what I'm going to do tomorrow.

When I got to the place where the car wash was. It was packed. Cars were lined up.  
" hinata!" I saw Tenten waving me over. She was smiling. She had shorts and a tank top. And I had on a shirt and some capris. My hair in a ponytail.  
I trailed over to her and we hugged.

" come on! I already finished washing one car. Everyone is busy!" she gleamed with happiness.  
" okay okay okay!" I smiled.  
It was perfect weather! The sun was blazing on us and everything.

Tenten and I where in a group with two other girls. We washed a red car. It was kinda old looking but we got good pay.

" look hinata! We got 10 dollars! Extra 5 for making it shine." Tenten cheered.  
I swear I was going to respond but I was memorized.  
Oh god! It was like an angel from heaven. Well in my eyes. Naruto was looking better then ever! Why haven't I ever notice that?  
I smiled. Tenten equal my gazing and started bbabbling about how I liked him.  
I didn't stop her. Naruto was in a group with some other guys. He had on a white t-shirt that fit him perfectly. The light shined on him perfectly. Perfect is the best word right now.  
Wait am I drooling?  
I came back to reality when Tenten sprayed me with the hose.

"Tenten!" i shouted. She rolled laughing on the ground.

" sorry but you were drooling." she laughed. I took a hose and sprayed her and we were having a water fight, for a good while. Well that's until we got caught.

~*~  
" you two should know better" a sen

We were in the car washing building where some seats were.

The teacher told us she would send someone to get us some towels.  
Yes, we were soaking in water so bad you could see our freaking bras! I was mad. And Tenten couldn't stop laughing.

It was totally not who I wanted to give me towels.  
" hi naruto " Tenten shouted evily giving me a smirk.  
I was blushing my face off.

" umm hi" naruto turned his head looking the other way. Well seeing how our appearances were. I grabbed a towel and covered my chest.  
This is soo embrassing.  
Looked up at naruto and his eyes meet mine. And we both looked another way.  
" well aren't y'all the cutest thing?" Tenten stated smiling.  
" well the teacher told me to tell you guys that once your done. Resume your work" naruto explained.  
I suddenly got up and went to the bathroom. Leaving Tenten and naruto back there.

I went in the bathroom and went to the bathroom mirror. I needed to calm down. I thought of naruto looking the other way as we dried off. And I smiled.  
What a gentleman.

* * *

Authors note: hoped you enjoyed review please.


	8. The Butterflies Aren't There

Chapter 8: The Butterflies aren't There

i pulled myself together after sitting under a hand dryer. I know weird right? Anyway, going out the bathroom, i noticed Naruto was gone. Tenten was drying her hair with the towel; she looked my way and smiled.

"Well hello Ms. Shyness" Tenten giggled. i walked over to her and smiled back slightly.

"Hi. What happen?" i asked. I didn't have to explain. She knew what i meant.

"He went home...why? you miss him?" she stood up and looked me in the eye. i blushed and shook my head.

"Not at all... i was just wondering." i averted my eyes. and then looked back at Tenten who had a sly smirk on her face.

"Rigghhhttt." she slurred the word. She walked towards the door. " well come on missy.. Let's go home or if you'd like you can stay here."

i followed her out the door. The sun, blinding my eyes. i was mid day, and our class was to stop the car wash till the other classes got her to resume it.

" So what are you doing tomorrow?" Tenten asked throwing her towel by a bucket. i did the same.

" umm..." im not telling her i have a date with Sasuke. She would be mad i didn't tell her sooner. "Im do some studying, yeah know got to stay top of my class." i forced a smile.

She nodded. "Welp text me, if you don't feel like doing that" Tenten grinned walking towards her car. We waved and said good bye. 'What was i got to wear tomorrow?' was all i could think about.

When i got home my dad was coming down the stairs. It was silent for a second.. Then my father started moving pass me. I held my breath for a second. Then climbed the stairs, almost running before he wanted me to do something for him…

I plopped on the bed ready to go to sleep.. " so tired" I sighed.

I dressed into my night clothes ready to go to bed. i climbed in bed. I tossed and turned for about half and hour. Finally I know what im going to wear. I smiled falling asleep.

I didn't get up to early cause I was supposed to meet Sasuke at 4:00pm.

When I woke it was around 1:40 ish. I rolled out of bed. Not even bothering to look in the mirror. I know i look a mess when I wake up. I showered and washed my hair. After that I got dress. I looked for the shirt. It was white with a square low cut neck. Laces at the shoulders, with a waist ribbon that tie into a bow. Then I got some normal denim skinny jeans and grabbed my black flats.

I pulled my hair back tying it with a matching white ribbon into a ponytail.

"There we go" I looked in the mirror. Don't you ever get that great feeling, when you put some great effort, into wearing something nice?

I smiled and grabbed a small white purse. Putting some money, and my cellphone inside the small hand bag. By the time I was done it was 3:23. I was going to be late if I didn't hurrying.

"Bye guys!" I said kind of loud. My voice echoing off the house walls. I dashed out the house and into my car driving down the road at a certain speed.

I slowed looking at the letter:

_Dear Hinata,  
I know the parents did most of the time talking about us. But I'd like  
to get to know you a little better. You seem like a nice girl. And  
your pretty. Meet me at the ice cream shop, down the street from that  
mall at 4:00pm Saturday.  
-Sasuke._

I turned the car down the street of the ice cream shop. I can do this. But thing was…my heart was beating fast. Neither were there butterflies in my stomach..


	9. Prepare for a Close Call

chapter 9: && Now it Beginnings

I drove down the street that was lined with shops, since it was near a mall. It would be quiet busy on saturdays also. i parked my car on the side of the road, and put a few quarters into the parking machine thing..you get my drift. i locked my car and strided into the ice cream shop. A cool breeze of air washed over my body. The AC was definetly working for this shop. it was cold, then again it is a ice cream shop.

i looked at the time and it was 3:46. i was early...way early. i blushed a bit, i was really excited about this, and i wasnt nervous. i smiled inwardly, i looked around the shop...'oh gosh' i guess i wasn't the only one excited about this little date. Cause there he was, in a black shirt, sitting there waiting. A few seconds later and he noticed me, and our eyes meet for a few second. i didnt turn away, i just smiled and started walking over towards him.

" hey" i softly spoke loud enough though. i gave a little wave and sat down in the chair across him.

The tables were sparkly silver and so were the chairs.

" hey, your early, i wasn't going to expect you for like another 10 maybe 15 minutes." he chuckled a bit.

" well, look at you Mr. Early, you were here before me." i remarked. and smiled. he raised an eyebrow.

" hmm, thats just how i am." he commented.

a waitress came over with a plastic fake smile on her face. she already looked like she had a long day.

i smiled, and looked up at her.

" what would you two like?" she asked, getting to the point.

" vanilla pleaase, two scoops" i handed her my small menu.

" strawberry milk shake" sasuke ordered and handed in his also.

he turned back and faced me.

" so tell me about your self" he seemed like he was about to start to laugh.

" that was corny..im sorry" we both laughed a bit. and his laugh was sweet but dark, and low.

" well my parents know your parents. soo i have a question for you...why did you move to a dumb public school?" i asked and cocked my head a little bit.

he looked at me seriously, his onyx eyes burning holes in me, well thats how i felt.

" private schools are stuck up. But my parents were losing money, so they..." he trailed off.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, this was all a plan to get two companies to make money together. Not because Sasuke is madly in love with me. I dont know if he is or not. We just met too. But everything is alll for the business.

" Hmm..thats interesting" i averted my eyes and looked to the side.

The waitress broke the weird silence that followed. " hear you guys go" she shined her fake smile. i nodded to her , and she gave sasuke a straw and me a napkin.

Sasuke sipped his milkshake in silence. While i eat my ice cream.

" What are we to do after this?" i looked up and messed over my last pile of ice cream.

" Take a walk around" he quickly commented. i smiled a bit and looked down at my ice cream. This was very weird, i mean it's not disgustingly horrible but a bit weird. Dont worry, this is where the excitement happens.

i felt my bag moving bit on my leg, my phone was ringing. i held up a finger, " excuse me".

I mentally rolled my eyes, we werent even talking. Anyway, i grabbed at my purse in my lap and pulled out my phone. It was Tenten. i opened the meassage:

_**Get out of the ice cream shop now.**_

She knows, she sees me. my heart pounded in my chest. i imeaditely looked up and looked around the shop. Sasuke must have seen the distress in my eyes and frowned a bit.

" whats up?" he asked concerned.

" umm could we go" i started rubbing my arms. " it's starting to get really cold in here."

he raised a brow but nodded. he left a 20 dollar on the table. Even though it didnt really cost that much.

While he was doing that my phone vibrated again. i quickly looked at it:

_**Back door now!**_

Sasuke closed his wallet and started to walk to the front door. I quickly took his hand and started walking quickly to the back of the shop.

" Hinata, where are we going?" i heard the demand in his voice. I darely ignored it.

We passed by the restrooms and then there was a exit door. i pushed it open and we stepped out into the cloudy sunlight. When the door shut, i let go of his hand and we stood in silence. Sasuke looking at me like i was crazy. Thank god my phone vibrated again. Tenten texted again:

_**You have alot to explain and i do too. im with Naruto. dont ask questions yet. we were coming into the shop and i saw you in the back. ill call you at 8.**_

I blew out air, and ran my fingers nervously through my hair. That was too close. What would have happened if he did see me?

"hinata, what going on?" sasuke broke my train of questions.

" someone was in there that i didnt like and i didnt want drama to start." i lied completely.

" hn" he rolled his eyes. " girls. always in drama"

i smiled. " not all the time." we both started walking and totally ingnored the stench from the garbage in the back of the lined stores.

" There's a Big park up along down the a few blocks." sasuke explained.

" Okay that sounds good" i looked at him and realized that he was already staring at me. he smiled and shook his head.

i looked up at the sky and saw clouds moving awakardly fast.

" dont rain on my day" i whispered


	10. That Same Ringtone

_Chapter 10:That Same Ringtone_

_Alright so i have to say that, basically just like forgot about this story. Well that shall not happen anymore. Im back. please do forgive me. *bows* Also please look at the bottom for info after you look at chapter._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Arriving in the park was very peaceful. Sasuke and I didn't talk on the way there which made things kind of awakard, just a tad bit. The trees in the park were mixed with Sakura and then the regular, you know maple trees. There was few people in the park, a woman with her kids and then a few couples. Which made me blush a little.

_Did me and Sasuke look like a couple?_

" Hinata?"

i was punched out my thoughts and looked at Sasuke who had seemed to be calling me for i dont know how long.

" umm..Yes? sorry" i laughed slightly with a nervousness in my voice.

" Do you think you could see me in your furture?" sasuke asked, with a slight concerned face.

We stopped, being that i did. i was looking down,a dn to be honest i kind of wanted my hair down, to cover my face. I didnt know what to tell him.

For what seemed like minutes, but was actually seconds, the world had stopped. I couldnt even hear the kids that were in the park, laughing anymore. That's when i looked up to look at the raven once again.

" Well you see...there's so-"

And you'lll never guess what happen? yes ladies and gentlemen, rain.

i felt like a bucket of water was being poured over my head. It was cold and pour very heavily to the point that it hurt a little on my skin.

" let's get out of here" Sasuke stated the obivous, but grabbed my hand. Everyone who was in the park, was also running, or they were pulling out there umbrellas. My feet were running but i was not foucsed on what was happening.

_What was about to say? Did i like someone else?_

We reached under a bridge that was located in the park. We hid under it, the place, looking a little dark, thanks to the overcast weather.

We caught our breath and that was all you could hear for a couple seconds.

" Wow that was a quick weather change" i said and wiped away the rain that had slipped on my face. i looked at Sasuke who wasn't even looking at me, he had a slight blush on his face. Did i have something on my face? i frowned.

That was when i looked down.

_**White shirt + rain= see through**_

i looked down, after realizing and turned around very quickly, blushing. i crossed my arms over my chest, which you could clearly see my bra, which happen to be tan.

" That's embarassed" i mumbled softly.

It was quiet for a few moments and then I turned around darely to look at him. Turns to find out that He was already looking at me.

" well um, this kind of ruins things a little bit dont they?" i said with a small smile.

Sasuke looked over at me and shook his head.

" i had a fun time, even though we are all soaked, from the rain." He said and stepped closer to me.

We both laughed and looked at one another. His eyes searched mine and i was a bit nervous, at how long he was going to stare at me.

Then slowly he started to close the space.

I panicked in my head.

_OH gosh he's going in for a kiss already, move , __**MOVE!**_

But i couldn't my body wasn't even moving any inch, i gripped at my own shirti closed my eyes and a blushed quickly appeared on my face. i could feel his breathing on my lips and the-

"_Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunai de Soredemo bokura shinpuru na omoi wo tsutaetai dake na no Fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa~"* _the song echoed in the tunnel, making it seem louder than it really was.

"O-oh! My phone" i pulled away and turned around. 'Thank you! who ever it is! Thank you!'

" Hello?" I anwsered a bit breathless from unconsiously holding my breath

" Hinata, you okay? it just started pouring raining" recongnize the voice and it was Tenten. She always gets worried. I softly smiled.

" Hm, im fine thank you what happen to..." i looked a little over at Sasuke and then cupped the phone end. " Naruto?" i finished

" oh well when it started raining, he said he had "unfinished business", ill tell you later why were there." she added

i nodded, as if she could see.

" Yeah i have to go home, my clothes aren't right" i said in a shy voice.

" well alright, ill call later tonight" she metnioned agian, and then hung up.

i closed my phone and turned around on my heel.

" well...It was nice while it last" i said a arm still covering my chest.

Then he just held out his hand. I frowned and held out my free hand, then experienced a awakard handshake.

" ill see you around" he said, i didnt even notice that the rain had stopped to a drizzle, untill Sasuke started heading out from under the tunnel calmly walking out from under the bridge.

I made it home, without being too seen, thanks to the rain. Taking a hot nice shower and some coco.

I plopped on my bed, face down and then turned my head, when i couldntbreath anymore. I didn't even feel alot of nervousness when we were about to kiss. I looked back on the moment.

""_Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunai de Soredemo bokura shinpuru na omoi wo tsutaetai dake na no Fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa~"* my phone rang_

i sighed and got up to get my phone out my purse.

"Hey Tenten...yes ill tell you detail by detail" i said after picking up, and ending that stupid ringtone.

_It should have been on vibrate, for calls._

* * *

_An:/ hope you liked it, sorry it was quite short? or was it? ^^; _

_*If you guy were wondering about what song that was for the Ringtone, it was Naruto season 5 theme song, SeiShunKyousoukyoku by Sambomaster. I hope that name and artist is right. Also here is the englis words:_

_"_**I'm connecting the words that had gone stale, Though we just want to convey our simple feelings, The somber wind that blew on that day"**

**I Also do beta reader. SO anyone wanna send me something please do ^^**

**_ Update shall come next week Wednesday or Thurday._**

**_Review Please! _**


End file.
